User blog:WheatyTruffles/Postponed, Delayed, and Discontinued Activities
The mind is a tricky thing to contain. Especially a mind as unpredictable as my own. You see, as soon as I get ideas, I jump upon them quite quickly, with the mindset that if I don't act on them as soon as I receive them, I'll either forget about them, or they'll be stolen by somebody else. It's admittedly a decent mindset, and one that would be healthy for me to follow if not for two things. A: I get these types of ideas, like, every week. B: I'm entering what is undoubtably going to be the most important semester of school in my life. So, it's time to give regard to some of the many projects I've set out blueprints for, and even put some initial progress into, and report their status from here on out. *The Deemolition -- DISCONTINUED **Heh, this is one that not many people will care about. For the one follower I obtained through this short adventure on the Deemo Wiki (you rock, Awsomw ;3), I not only managed to lose interest in this run rather quickly, but lost interest in Deemo in general after finishing the game. It's still undoubtably a great game...but I think my interest in it has now officially dissipated. *My Pokémon Blue Playthrough - POSTPONED **Who knew losing a third of your data could take such a hit on your psyche. To be honest, this likely wouldn't had fazed me so much if it hadn't happened in the middle of my first semester exams. As it is now, my second semester is currently jamming a foot firmly up my rear, making any hopes of continuing this faint. My guesses of when this will continue? Certainly not until my current work load ceases to be such a burden. Worst case scenario...I won't be able to get this started until summer. *Charting Plans - DELAYED **I've not even put this project into motion yet, and I'm already delaying it. Funnily enough, it's not exactly motivation or work that's causing this change, but rather the fact that the program I was given, PCtyx, doesn't work anywhere. This is where my current low-cash situation is really kicking me in the nuts (as I can't afford a computer that could feasibly work with this program), and the worst part of it is that JCEXE appears to be on hiatus at the moment, so I can't obtain Project Thrinos as a replacement. A shame...I guess these plans will have to continue festering in my brain for the time being. *The Challenge Page - UNCHANGED **Whaddya know, with all the extra baggage I managed to discard with this blog, this leaves the sparse amount of free time allotted to me in my current schedule to be dedicated to ensuring that this lone idea still stays afloat. The new challenge page is still set to be created on March 1st, with the first challenge being posted on March 5th (and another being posted every Saturday after that). To ease your minds on this page's future, I've already created blueprints for the first five months of this page's life, all of which containing themes and challenges that will almost certainly entertain you. As mentioned before, I believe some of the ideas I've forged over this month of pre-production will appeal to you guys in both humourous and sinister ways. This will be discussed in further detail during this Wiki's upcoming meeting, which will likely take place on February 27th or 28th (with the time still being discussed :P). And that's it. Even if you could care less for any of the projects listed here, I still feel an obligation to talk about them, to ensure that the people who do care about them aren't left to rust (and so I can fulfill my completion principle burdens and such). I hope that this didn't upset too many people, and I hope that the projects that are still in effect will be a success. Until next time. ^w^ Category:Blog posts